RoDestruct/The Battle Starts
<< Part 1 of Event 7 We slowly arrive to the ground. As we hit it the ground, we release the magic so we can get a good landing and can still have magic left over. We march towards the temple. Suddenly a light blue ray erupts from the center point of the temple. The ray draws in clouds, causing the sky to turn gray. It slowly lifts off the ground to a high point in the sky. In front of us was the HCA. They were ready for us, as we were ready for them. "SO YOU ARE TY? YOUR JUST A KID!" The green figure looking general yells out at me. "YEP! YOU MUST BE LINK! WELL SIR PREPARE FOR YOU WILL TASTE DEFEAT TODAY!" I yell back. "LET'S JUST SEE HOW THINGS TURN OUT, SHALL WE?" He shouts. "Yes, lets. PREPARE MEN! FOR VICTORY! CHARGE!" I scream out as I dash at the enemy. Both sides crash into each other. I keep going forward, slicing and slashing through. I come to a halt when I am surround by three HCA soldiers. All have swords. One tries to makes a left swing at my head and while another a takes a lower slash at my knee. I dive forward and roll, dodging both. The third jumps over them to down thrust me. I look up and charge a Orbital. I throw it at his head and it takes it clean off. Blood spouts out as the lifeless body hits the ground. Two other guys walk into this fight. With my RoD in my hand, I slash at this one guy who was taking his dear sweet time to lift his blade over his head to slam it down. I cut his gut and blood spews down. I back flip onto one guy's shoulder and snap his neck. I stay on his shoulders until he hits a 60 degree angle. Then I take a step back onto his back and ride his lifeless body down. Another two guys walk in. They form a circle around me. The guy in front thrust sword at me. I twist my body to the side and grab his blade. I pull him forward into my blade and kick him at another guy. While they are off guard, I use the gauntlet on my arm to slam one guys blade out of his hand to slide to the left, slicing his whole left arm off, into another guy, slowly moving diagonally up to take off his head. Blood from both of them rain out me and the other soldiers. I jump at one of the remaining soldiers and knock him down. I charge my fist and beat his head in. His helmet shatters into peices. One guy from behind slashes at me. I back flip and he slices the beaten guy's ribs. His blood slowly pours out. The soldier apologizes to the soldier he just killed. I drop down on the guy down thrusting my blade into his head. My body weight breaks neck and collar bones, giving him a quick but agonizing death. I pull out my grappler and attach to my gauntlet. I throw it at one enemy soldier's head and tear it off. The chain is spiked making it a death toy if I swing it around, so I do so. It rips a couple soldiers into shreds. I pull it back to me. A group of soldiers charge at me. One slices from my right side. I flip up onto his blade, snapping it and grab his tunic. I pull him forward into my newly spawned Orbital. It reaches his chest and then turns into a burst of energy blowing through the guys chest, demolishing the guys heart and the location it was in. Flesh spew out at the guy behind. He must have been a light heart because he just stood there in fear. I toss the carcass at the shocked soldier. The other three try to slash at one only to see me ducking, spinning and slicing off their legs. They dropped to the ground and fell back crying and screaming as they slowly bleed away. I leave them to slice the shocked soldier's head in half. I take out the Death-a-rang that was randomly in my pocket and sling it at two guys who were charging at me. It shreds through the guy to the left's intestines and comes around through the other guys spinal cord paralyzing him. I walk over to him and take a big stomp on his head, crushing his skull and splattering his brain into the sand. Suddenly a loud noise boomed through the air. It sound like a explosion from the left of where I was looking. I look that way and stare for a couple of seconds. Suddenly I see long arrow like figures, only they were a lot bigger and thicker. What the hell was this? I look to my right and see Link. "Good! We need artillery right now!" He says into his own COM. Artillery? Like canons? If this is the case then wouldn't we see canon balls? The long arrows hit the sand in multiple locations from my side and create massive explosions. It takes out both side soldiers. What the f**k are those? I look back at Link. "Yes! The Missiles hit! They were a success! We may have a couple KIA's, but we got them!" He yells into his COM as if he has accomplished something. Missiles? What the hell are those? "Link! You son of a bitch! I shall kill you for this. You killed your own side and you don't even care?" I yell at him angered that he would be like this. Link was a kid, maybe a my age or a bit older. His hair was blonde to the traditional Heroes of Time, he was about my height, slim and looked quite reckless and naive. "We may have to lose a little if it means that we may prosper in our technical advances." He replies. "That's never the case! Put your men before advances in anything. That's why I have changed my idea on this war. It is no longer for darkness, it's to put an end to you disgusting HCA. You disgust me. You took many lives away for no cost back at those concentration camps. You took someone dear to me's family and they weren't even on my side. You will perish for this Link. Prepare for your life as the new hero shall end now." I powerfully say. Part 3 of Event 7 >>